


Strange Times

by Grammarwoman



Category: strange days
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange times are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



> This is for [](http://bironic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bironic.livejournal.com/)**bironic** , for Festivids 2013. She called "Strange Days" a "great, underappreciated movie", and I have to agree. It's a bizarre trip through the weirdness of the human mind and soul, full of kinks, greed, love, hate, obsession, devotion...I guess you could call it an id parade. It was directed by Kathryn Bigelow back in 1995, but it's set in the last days of 1999, in a Los Angeles that's boiling over with racial tension and millennial fever. At the center of it all is Lenny Nero, an ex-cop turned black market peddler of illegal tech that records people's experiences to let others play them back like they were living in that moment. His best friend Mace has his back through all his bad choices even as she wants to slap him out of his self-destructive habits.
> 
> As is becoming my usual, unwanted process, I dithered and procrastinated with choosing the music until I was well and truly freaking myself out. [](http://jetpackmonkey.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jetpackmonkey.livejournal.com/)**jetpackmonkey** stepped up and offered to beta, which helped me pull through and get this all down. Thank you so much for saving me!

**Vid Download Links:** 58 MB [here at Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/zmrpav).

Password is strangedays

[Strange Times](http://vimeo.com/83930671) from [Grammar Woman](http://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

Kings and sons of God  
Travel on their way from here  
Calming restless mobs  
Easing all of their, all of their fear

Strange times are here  
Strange times are here

Statue in the square  
Meant so much when it first stood  
People come from far and near  
To bless them if, bless them if it would

Strange times are here  
Strange times are here

Sadie, dry your tears  
I will be the one  
To pull you through the mere  
Before you come, before you come undone

Strange times are here  
Strange times are here  
Strange times are here  
Strange times are here  



End file.
